A Blurred Line Between Love and Insanity
by neonofthecult
Summary: Marco Andrews was at the right place at the wrong time when he met Mary Marie, an asylum prisoner escapee. Mary falls in love with Marco but there seems to be something weird with Mary, can you figure it out in A Blurred Line Between Love and Insanity.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The alarm bells for New Regional Asylum, goes off as a girl with pink hair, wearing a bloody orange jumpsuit, runs down the blood splattered halls. She was holding a pocket knife from one of her guards' pocket, which she used to kill them, in her right hand and a auto in her left. The girl was laughing maniacally as she killed the guards standing in her way to the door.

"Freeze, 0280! Return to your cell or else!" a guard says with fear in his voice. The girl throws the knife up into the air and as the guard looks at it, she shot him, taking his gun and slipping it into her waistband. She runs and noticed a group of guards down in the Prisoners Chambers and heard the yells of her rioting cell mates.

"Hey!" a guard yells when he spots the girl. She sprints to a wall with a painting of the warden on it. The tall, wide picture frame covers a hole that the girl has been digging for an escape route. A flashback to her being told by the warden to clean the floor in front of the hole plays in her mind.

"Clean your own god damn floors!" she mumbles to herself. The girl turned and saw the guards.

"End of the line, prisoner #0280!" on says. The girl smiles and draws both pistols and shoots at the guards with deadly accuracy. They drop like stone onto the floor. After she grabs their ammo, the girl disappears into the tunnel. As she crawls through the tunnels, the smell of feces and urine wafts through the air and it hits her, making her gag.

'Push through Mary, you're not giving up now!' the girl thought to herself. The girl, named Mary, came to an area where the toilet pipes were, she grabs a flashlight, she put there the night before, and follows the pipelines.

…

After about an hour, Mary comes to an opening that leads to a town sewer line. She walks through the dark sewers until she spots a manhole cover, walks over to the ladder and climbs up. She pushes up the manhole cover and was in a street in New Region. Mary puts the cover back and merges with the crowd of people until she bumps into a boy with a box of pizza in his hands, toppling them over with her on top. The boy has bushy brown hair and hazel eyes that stare into Mary's brown eyes and they both blush and look away from each other.

"I'm so sorry. My names Marco and I should've looked where I was going." the boy says. He stoops down and picks up his unopened pizza box and looks at Mary. "If you want, you can join me. I'm just going to watch a movie." he says.

"Um, sure." Mary says. Marco reaches out his hand and the girl takes it and they walk down the street.

Chapter 1

That was yesterday and Marco woke up to Mary asleep on his stomach. He brushed her hair behind her ear and smiled a little before checking the time. Marco gently moves Mary and he lays her head on a couch pillow and walks over to his closet and pulls out his Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps Army Combat Uniform. He lays it on the bed and grabs a towel from a stack of clean towels beside the bed. Mary woke up, just as Marco enters the bathroom to shower.

"Where am I?" Mary asks. She looks around the clean but furnished house. Then Mary heard the shower turn on and she went to investigate. She walks towards the door of the bathroom and knocks.

"Um, hello? Who's in there?" she asks.

"It's Marco!" Marco calls out. 'Oh, the boy I ran into last night.' Mary thought to herself. She looks around the house and decided she needed to apply for school and get a job and blend in with the world around her.

…

Marco caught the school bus to the Abbey and he walks into the office and found Mary sitting in a chair and filling out an application. 'Guess she goes here.' he thought to himself and walks off to speak to Principal Burr. She glanced up and Marco smiled and waves as he walks by.

"Marco, what do you need?" asks Ms. Stewart, the school's secretary. She was in her mid-fifties and has gray hair. She wore a black two piece suit too.

"Is Principal Burr in?" he asks.

"No, he's at a meeting in Bowery." Ms. Stewart says.

"Okay. Can you announce the swim meet? We need both male and female applicants." Marco says and he walks out of the office and into the crowded halls.

"Hey, Mark!" a voice calls out. Marco turns and a girl jumps at him and he catches her and swings her around.

"Michi!" he says, happy to see his best friend. "Where's Kira?" Marco asks, searching the crowd.

"At the Porcelain Cup with his brother." Michi says. She flicks her light brown hair out of her eyes.

"So, I met this cute girl." Marco says. Michi's heart flutters a little. 'Does he mean me?' she thought to herself and starts to blush.

"When?" she asks, with hope in her voice.

"Last night. i accidentally bumped into her. i invited her over and we watched a movie." Marco says. 'Oh.' Michi thought, as her heart dropped. "Her name's... Hmm. I told her my name but didn't get hers. I'll go ask her right now." Marco says and he turns around.

"Wait, she's here?" Michi asks.

"Yeah, I'll ask her." Marco replies and he steps back into the office to speak to Mary. "I don't believe I asked for you name." he told her.

"It's…Jody." Mary lies. "Jody Foster!"

"If you want, afterschool, I can walk you home." Marco says.

"I'm looking for a place right now." Mary says.

"Well, I guess you can live with me if you want." Marco says.

"Thank you, I'll think about it." Mary says. Marco walks off and wraps his arm around Michi, making her blush.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Y-yeah." Michi says.

…

Marco was falling through the air and he then dives into the pool. He swims upward and broke through the surface of the water and sucked in a lungful of air. Marco listens to the playful voices of the other swimmers as he swam to the ledge and pulls himself up. Mary was sitting in the bleacher and was watching him. She waves and Marco waves back and walks to the locker room to change. Marco grabs his bag and walks out of the locker room and meets up with Jody.

"Hey, Jody!" he says.

"Hey Marco, ready?" she asks.

"Yeah!" he says. They walk to the bus and get on. Marco closes his eyes and sleeps. When he reopens them, he was at his stop. He stood up and stretched and he and Mary got off of the bus and they walk to the door and Marco grabs the keys from his pocket and opens the door.

"It's not much but it's home." he says.

"Oh, well I like it!" Mary says. Marco tosses his pack on the couch as he walks to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" he asks.

"I don't know, don't have a preference." Mary says. Marco starts rattling around the kitchen and starts to boil noodles in a pot of water. He walks out of the kitchen and heads to the stairs and up to his room and closes the door behind him. He starts taking off his damp clothes and grabs a towel, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry to bother you! But, do you have a set of clothes I could wear?" Mary asks. Marco grabs a nightshirt and sweatpants and he walks to the door. He cracks the door and held them to Mary and she took them.

"That's all I got right now." Marco says.

After the Chicken Alfredo dinner, Marco was about to wash the clothes but Mary stops him as he goes to separate the clothes.

"I got this, Marco." she says.

"Nah, it's cool. I have it." Marco tells her.

"Nah. To show my appreciation, I'll do the laundry." Mary replies.

"Okay, then!" Marco says with a relieved feeling. "If you say so. Looks like it's getting really late." he says and he walks past Mary and points to his bedroom and says,

"You sleep up there." He turns to leave when Mary grabs the sleeve of his shirt.

"Hm? What's wrong, Jody?" Marco asks.

"Please don't leave me, alone!" she says.

"I'll just be down the hall." Marco says.

"Please! At least just this once." Jody begs.

"Sure, why not?" Marco says with a sigh.

At 9:00 p.m., Marco woke up and he saw Mary draped over him. He kisses her forehead and gently moves her and he stood up and went to the bathroom. Marco stood at the sink and splashed cold water in his face and, as he looks into the mirror, he remembers the death of his parents.

"I will find your murderer, so help me God, and I'll kill them myself!" Marco says and he punched the mirror and he shatters it, blood dripping from the cut on his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marco opens the medicine cabinet and grabs the gauze. He wraps up his hand and closes the cabinet and saw Maryy in the broken mirror.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm good." Marco says. Mary walks over to him and buries her face into the back of his shirt and squeezed tight. Marco felt something wet on his back and he turns and holds Mary at arm's length.

"Jo, stop crying. I'll always be here for you." Marco says. He hugs Mary and she looks up at him and they stare into each other's eyes. Marco slowly leans forward and Mary follows suit and they kiss each other deeply.

"Marco, I… I…think…I'm in love with you!" Jody says.

"I fell in love with you myself!" Marco says with a smile.

…

Marco woke up in bed and he reached beside him and shook Mary awake.

"What?" she asks, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Marco points to his bedside clock and says,

"Let's get ready for school."

"Are you okay?" Mary asks, referring to Marco's cut hand.

"Never better!" he says. Mary swings herself off the bed and stood up, only for Marco to notice that she had no clothes on. He turns around quick, blushing with embarrassment.

"You had no clothes on?" Marco asks.

"Yeah, I feel comfortable that way." Mary says.

"Then why ask me for a shirt?" Marco says in outrage.

"Marco, your nose is bleeding." Mary says. Marco wipes his nose with the back of his hand and he walks out of the room, muttering about public indecency.

At school, Marco runs into Michi and she looks at Mary with a look of jealousy. Mary just smirked and kissed Marco before going to class.

"I don't like her!" Michi says.

"She just started yesterday!" Marco says.

"DO you even know anything about her?" Michi asks him.

"Um...well...That's besides the point!" Marco says angrily.

"Exactly, because she probably isn't who she says she is!" Michi says with equal anger.

"Why do you even care? She's just... adjusting is all" Marco says coldly. "And you're just jealous of her!" Michi slaps him and storms off and left Marco feeling stupid. 'Why did I say that?' arco thought to himself. He walks to class and sat in his seat.

…

Marco was running on the track and he trips and skins his knee. The scrape wasn't as bad as he thought so he got up and kept running until he made it back to the break line. Marco collapsed on the track laughing hysterically.

"I knew I'd find you here." a feminine voice says and Marco turns to see Michi.

"Oh hey. Look, I'm sorry about-" Marco says but Michi says,

"Don't be." She sat beside him and continues. "I've been unfair to Jody because she got to you first. But, I still don't think she's who she says she is. And don't expect me to be nice to her either."

"Only time will tell." Marco says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marco and Michi didn't know that Mary saw them together and she wasn't happy. 'Is she for real? That bitch really wants my Marco! Is he into her? Marco wouldn't. Would he?' she thought to herself. Mary watched as Michi leans on Marco's shoulder and she seethed in anger, trying to do everything she could to hold in her killer instinct. Marco got up, and so did Michi, and they walk towards the school building.

…

In science, the teacher talks about a rare moon called the Yin-Yang moon. If it forms, a person with split personalities will be free of their personality that takes over their body. It occurs every five thousand years and lasts until the end of the year.

"It is said that if you can't take your personality back in time, it will stay free until the next one." the teacher, Mr. Henry, says. Marco was interested in this segment of class. He jotted down notes on the history of the Yin-Yang moon when his phone went off in class and he looks to see a message from Michi. 'I need to talk to you. Meet at your house?' it read. Marco sent back a message in reply. 'Sure, but it Jody okay with it? I'll ask her.'

Mary exited out of the messenger app and tossed the phone on the floor. She looks at the unconscious body of Michi and smiled. 'It would just be easier to kill you but Marco wouldn't be too happy.' Mary thought to herself.

Marco enters the house and then he felt tired so he crashes on the couch. Mary walks down the stairs in Marcos bathrobe and he glances up. Marco saw Mary slowly untying the robe, exposing her naked body underneath. He sat up and asks,

"Jody, what're you doing babe?" Mary crawls onto the arm of the sofa and then towards Marco.

"Showing you how much I love you!" Mary says. Marco blushes deeply and he started to move away.

"I don't want this right now. I do want to do this!" Marco says.

"Don't you love me?" Mary asks.

"Yes, Jody. I do love you but you can't force me to have sex with you." Marco says. He got up and his phone rang and he answers, thankful for the distraction.

"Hello?" he says.

"Mr. Andrews?" a deep voice asks.

"Yeah, that's me." Marco says.

"Your friend, Mitchell Ferguson, has been hospitalized. We alerted the family and we need you here for questioning." the man said.

"Who are you?" Marco asks.\\\"Detective Colman." the man says, 'Is she okay?' Marco thought to himself. "Don't worry, Mr. Andrews. Mitchell is doing okay."

" Okay, I'll be there." Marco says. He hangs up and looks at Jody. "Put some clothes on, Michi is in the hospital!" he says to her.

Marco and Mary ride up to the hospital in his cherry red Corvette. He gets out and he ran towards the hospital. When they reach the doors and Marco walks up to the receptionist at the desk. She wore a sky blue sweater with a black skirt and her brown hair was put into a tight bun.

"I'm Marco Andrews and I need to see Mitchell!" he says, trying to catch his breath.

"Last name?" the receptionist says in a nasally voice.

"Ferguson!" he says.

"Down the hall on the right. Room 210" the nurse says, after a few seconds of searching. Marco walks down the hall but, as he rounds the corner, there were people crowded around Mich's room. He and Mary run down the hall and the cop stops him.

"Marco Andrews? What can you tell me about Michi?" Detective Colman asks. "How did you know her?"

"That's personal." Marco says and looks at the ground as a wave of sadness hits him.

"Please Marco, it'll help me." Detective Colman says, as he gets out a pen and a mini notebook. Mary had walked away from Marco the moment she saw Detective Colman. Marco takes a deep breath and says,

"Okay! It was a week before my parents' death."

About eight your ago...

Marco used to live on Miami but he moved to New England and lived n the town of New Regional. He had just enrolled into New Day Elementary school. Marco was sitting in class when he looks over and saw a girl staring at him. He waves and the girl blushes and looks away. She had light brown hair in a braid down her back and warm light green eyes.

After class, Marco approaches the girl with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Marco Andrews!" he says.

"Mitchell Ferguson!" the girl replies shyly.

"I just moved her." Marco told the girl.

"I know," she says. "Because I live in front of you."

It was Marco's turn to blush. He really liked Mitchell and so he asks her,

"Want to be friends?"

"Sure, but one thing." Mitchell says.

"What?" Marco asks.

"Call me Michi!" Mitchell told him.

They were inseparable for days. Everyday, after school, they would go to either go to Marco's or Michi's house to play. A week later, Marco was staying at Michi's house when they heard the patter of rain on the house.

"Wanna play Hide and Seek?" Michi asks.

"Yeah!" Marco says. Michi hides and Marco counts to ten. "Ready or not, here I come!"

The game went on for hours when all of a sudden, thunder and lightning occurred. Michi started to cry but Marco held her and he made her laugh by telling horrible jokes. The kids heard a scream and noticed that it was coming from Marco's house. Michi's mom was in her bedroom sleeping so they ran to the door and open it and in to the muddy, wet, and stormy night. Marco and Michi ran across the street to Marco's house and he saw the shadowy figure of a girl leaving his house from the side entrance and he thought he only imagined it.

Marco walked into the house and saw his father stabbed in the chest and his throat was slit. His mother's heart was cut out and she was cut open down the middle.

"M-mom? D-dad?" Marco calls out but only silence answered him.

"There you guys ar- Oh my God!" screamed Michi's mother...

The Present...

"Ever since the first day I started, we've been friends." Marco tells the detective.

"Well, I thank you for your time! So, you can see her now." the detective says. Marco walks through the crowd of people and sat beside Michi in the bedside chair and grabs he hand. He kissed it and Michi woke up and yanked her hand away.

"W-who are you?" she asks.

"It's me, Marco!" Marco told Michi.

"Who?" she says.

"Nurse?" Marco calls out. "I'm your best friend from when we were five!"

"Sorry,doesn't ring a bell." Michi says.

"NURSE!" Marco yells and a nurse in white came running in followed by Michi's family.

"What is it?" the nurse asks.

"I...I think I lost my best friend. Her memory... it's gone! Marco says.

"What?" Mrs. Ferguson asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

" I know my own mother and father," Michi says." But I don't know who you are."

The car ride hoe was sad, silent, and solemn. Marco was completely torn up at the fact that Michi wouldn't ever remember him again. Mary was putting on a sad face but she smiled inside.

"Marco, it's going to be okay!" Mary says.

"Look, I just need time alone. I'm going to go up to my dad's hunting cabin and stay there. Keep the house clean and I'll just-" Marco started to sob.

"Get a hold of yourself! She's just gonna remember you eventually." Mary says. 'Better pray she doesn't!' she almost added. Marco turns the car out of the driveway, as he constantly wiped tears from his eyes, and he drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Who are you?

"AAARRrgh!" Mary yells with frustration. She walks over to a loose floor board in the middle of the room and lifts it up to find a notebook and she opens it. It was her book of murders and the first entry was her escape from New Regional Asylum. Mary's second entry was how she knocked Michi out with a textbook. Then she explains how she was going to finish Michi off while everyone was out in the hall.

'...I just saw how vulnerable she was and I pulled out a syringe full of a black widow spider's poison. Then Pookey Bear walks in and I ha to ditch it. I was shocked when she woke up with out her memories.' Mary wrote.

'Now, I need to keep Marco from finding out who I am. I need to get him away from the city. But where? What about that hunting cabin his father owns? He'll soon know that everything I do is for him.' Mary sighs lightly as she wrote this. She then walks towards the stairs, after carefully placing the book back in it's spot, and up to the room that she shares with Marco. Mary picks up one of his old shirts and inhales Marco's faint banana cream smell.

"Hurry back Marco, I miss you already." she says to herself.

Marco was nearing the cabin when the radio announcer mentions an escape from New Regional Asylum.

"Mary Marie is still at large. Visit a local news station for a photo. Reward for capture is $5,000 dollars." the radio announcer says. Marco frowns a little as he picks up speed. 'I hope Jody's alright.' he thought to himself. Marco turns into a dirt road and drives up to a log cabin.

He steps onto the wild and uncut grass and he puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles. Two blood hounds run out of a fox hole and the screen door of the log cabin opens and a boy walks out. He has dark hair and he wore a brown leather jacket and blue jeans with white sneakers.

"Cousin Edwin, how's it going?" Marco says as he stoops down and pats the hounds.

"A storm's comin' soon, so me and Ma were 'bout to take Langston an' Martin with us 'til you showed up." the boy says.

"I see...Well, we're going hunting for a bit then you can take them with you." Marco says. The boys heard the screen door slam shut and a woman walks over to Marco.

"What's this about a hunting party? No nephew of mine is gonna be out in the middle of the night with only two dogs and a storm coming in a month." the woman says.

"But Auntie, I need time to myself!" Marco complains.

"Then your father's hunting cabin will do you some good." Marco's Aunt says. "No hunting, okay?"

"Fine." Marco sighs. He gets back in his car and goes down the road a little and turns into the driveway of his father's cabin. As he steps out, echos of powerful memories speak out to him. As he looks at the tire swing, he saw his dad pushing him when he was three. A tear found it's way to his eye and he wiped it away.

"Hey there, Mark!" a feminine voice says. Marco turns to see a girl stepping out of a car. Marco tried to figure out who she was. She has orange hair in a braid down her back and she wore a red and black plaid lumber jack shirt and blue jeans. She hugs him and it caught Marco off guard.

"I see you never gave up our bet in elementary school." the girl says. A flash back to Marco attempting a back flip and landing on his back.

"Beth? Bethany Marie?" Marco says. The girl takes a step back and smiles. He took a closer look and he remembered the green eyes and the splash of freckles on her nose. "Hah! It's been a while."

"I know, Marco. How's life been for you, anyways?" Beth asks.

"Great! I'm visiting my dad's cabin and I'm gonna stay for a bit until I get things worked out." Marco says. Beth nods and walks to her car and then turns and looks at Marco.

"Well, it was great to see you again." Beth says. She opens the driver side and gets in. Marco turns and walks towards his father's log cabin. 'I guess I need to come to terms with my parents' death and then there's Michi's amnesia.' Marco thought to himself as he sighs heavily. He opens the front door and a moist, damp smell hit him.

"Well, that doesn't smell too good." Marco says aloud. He closes the front door of the log cabin and he slides his hand across the wall. A collection of dust was on his hand.

"Time to clean!" he yells to no one in particular.

Marco was snoozing in his bed when his phone alarm goes off. He gets up and got ready for school when his phone rings, cutting through the serene silence of the log cabin. Marco picks up the phone and answers.

"Hello?" he asks.

"Marco?" Michi says. Marco froze and nearly drops the phone in shock.

"M-michi, you reme-" he was cut off quickly.

"I was faking and I'm calling because I found something on Mary!" she says.

"Who?" Marco asks, unaware of what Michi is talking about.

"I was right. Jody Foster isn't who she says she is. Her name is Mary Marie and she is a serial killer. I'll send you the details now." Michi says. She hung up and, a minute later, a link to a website appears. Marco clicks it and an article on Mary "Bloody Mary" Marie appears. At the end was a picture of Mary.

"Oh my gosh! That's Jody!" Marco gasps. He goes to the door of the cabin and he opens it to see that Mary was there.

"Marco!" she says and threw her across and around him and his face turns pale.

"Sorry babe, no time to stay!" Marco says. "How did you get here, much less, find me?" Mary smiled mischievously.

"I have my ways." Mary says. "Also, there's a blizzard coming so the roads are closed. No school today or all month."

"Damn it!" Marco cries out.

"Nothing!" Marco says and he starts to help Mary out of her jacket when she kisses him. Marco broke away and walks over to the bed and sat down.

"Why?" he says, not being able to contain himself.

"Why what?" Mary asks.

"Why didn't you tell me you escaped from an asylum? Why did you lie to me about who you are? Why me?" he says. Mary walks over to Marco and, in one deft movement, she held a knife to his throat. He looked into her brown, cold eyes and he closed his eyes and looked away.

"Do what you want. You and I are done!" he said as tears sting his eyes and he prepared himself to die.

"Who told you?" Mary demanded.

"What do you care? You'll kill me anyways so why take an innocent person with me?" Marco says. Mary pushed Marco back onto the bed and she sat astride his chest and kissed him. He wraps his arms around her waist and then held her tight.

"Do you still love me?" Mary asks.

"Yes Mary, I do." Marco lies. 'Or else you would slit my throat.' Marco was tempted to say.

"Then show me." Mary says and Marco kisses her neck and slid his hands up her shirt. Mary couldn't help but moan in ecstasy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Marco rolls to the side, awake and lost in thought. 'How do I get out here?' he thought to himself. He then heard the creaky of the roof, as the snow falls on it heavily. Marco looks over at Mary's sleeping body. 'I need to get out of here or I'll die!' He lifts up the covers and swung his legs off the bed and then sat there for a minute. As he was going to get up, a knife was pointed at his throat and a sleepy Mary mumbles,

"You move and I'll slice open your jugular." Marco froze in his tracks and then he sits back down. The knife slides slowly across Marco's bare chest. Then it was gradually moving lower until it rested on his midsection.

"Nice body you have!" Mary says in a heavy voice and manages a slight giggle. "I want you to lay back down until the sun comes up. Do it now!" Marco lays back down and he waited until Mary lowered the knife and he closed his eyes.

…

When Marco opens his eyes, he felt cold. He noticed that the cabin door had been blown open. Marco looks over at Mary but she was gone. 'Where is she?' he thought to himself. Marco lifts up the covers and swung his legs off the side of the bed and got up.

He walks over to the door and pushed against the wind. The door barely closed when it was forced open and Mary came in. Marco had fallen on the floor from the immediate force. He tried to get up but Mary kicked him in his ribs, knocking the wind from his lungs.

"Why...did...you...try...to...close...the...door?!" Mary asks with a kick in between each word. Marco doubles over in pain and groans. All of a sudden, Mary stops and Marco looks up to see that her eyes were glazed over. He crawls to a corner and pulls his legs to his chest and hugs them.

"I just wanna go home!" he nearly cried to himself.

"But Marco, you are home!" Mary says. She walks over to him and he tries to shrink into the corner. Marco looks up and yells,

"Go away, you crazy bitch!" All of a sudden, the cabin went silent and then Marco felt a slap across his face.

"Don't ever call me that!" Mary yells at him. Marco got up and he walks towards the door but Mary blocks it to keep him from leaving.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mary asks.

"Far away from here!" Marco says. He reaches around Mary and, as his hand touches the door knob, she broke his arm.

"AAAGGH!" Marco yells in pain and he stumbles backwards with his arm bent the wrong way. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What're you... Marco, what happened to your arm?" Mary says, her voice filled with worry. Marco looked at her with complete disbelief.

"You broke my arm is what the fuck happened!" Marco yells in pain. Mary grabs Marco's arm and pops it back in place. "AAGGH!"

"There! That should fix it." Mary says. Marco fell on his knees and cradled his broken arm. He was now extremely afraid of Mary.

"Now take off your shirt so I can make a sling!" Mary says in a cheerful voice. Marco walks over to his old shirt on the ground and he used his free left hand to pick it up and hands it to Mary.

…

Marco sleeps with one arm wrapped around Mary's sleeping body. 'The one I found pretty, turns out to be deadly. Boy, can I pick 'em' Marco though sarcastically to himself when his phone goes off, waking up Mary.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Are you okay? You didn't call me back yesterday." Michi says.

"I'm good Aunt Wendy! Yeah, I got stuck at the cabin thanks to the blizzard." Marco says.

"Who? Marco, I'm coming there." Michi says.

"No! No need to come. Send a basket of food, though! Bye auntie!" Marco says and hung up.

"I'll be taking that!" Mary says, snatching Marco's phone. Marco tries to sit up but Mary pushes him back down. She starts rubbing his inner thigh and Marco grabs her hand.

"Mary, please let me get up." Marco says.

"You're going to do what I say, when I say it, and how I say it!" she says to him.

"Or what, you'll break more of my limbs? Better yet, I bet you'll hit me!" Marco says. "But whatever. You can take advantage of my body all you want but you'll never have me!"

Mary kisses Marco's neck and then kisses him from his neck to his chest and down to his abs. She stops and unbuckles his belt and Marco tenses up .

"You're no fun, Marco!" Mary says.

"Glad to hear!" Marco retorts angrily and he rolls over to his side and closes his eyes.


End file.
